


Double Six

by takenbynumbers



Category: Final Fantasy VII (Video Game 1997)
Genre: Aftermath of Violence, F/M, Freeform, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:46:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27991728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/takenbynumbers/pseuds/takenbynumbers
Summary: Post-mission wind downs aren't written into the dossiers, but they should be.
Relationships: Elena/Reno (Compilation of FFVII)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 17





	Double Six

**Author's Note:**

> for feo. come get your rarepair.

The crack of her shoulder popping back into place, combined with the _burn_ in the joint brings her back to reality. It’s not the hardest mission she’s had to execute – there’s a lack of proper execution for a start. And Elena has had to put up with Reno’s constant _running commentary_ throughout the entire ordeal. She knocks back the potion that’s offered (awful tasting as usual, when will they make one that actually tastes good?) and looks down at the bodies littering the alleyway. Her shirt is splattered in blood, Reno looks even worse – he’s far more tactile in his fighting style than she is. They’re both breathing hard, still running high on the adrenaline.

“So? Successful? Told ya it’d be a walk in the park,” Reno grins at her, pulling off his fingerless gloves so he can crouch down by the tap by the drain, washing his hands as thoroughly as he can. Elena shrugs, pulling her own gloves off and folding them into her pocket. It wasn’t quite the walk in the park, but it was easier than the last job that somehow ended in a decapitation and both of them covered in blood and guts.

“Next time I’m picking Rude as my partner.”

That gets Reno’s attention and he looks up in surprise. “Rude? Y’really think you can take him?”

“You can, can’t you?”

Reno laughs and straightens up, adjusting the goggles on his head. “Yeah, with fuckloads of lube. He’d fuckin’ _break_ you.”

Elena just looks at him steadily before answering in a deadpan tone, “I meant for a mission. We get along well. Why would your mind _go_ there?”

The look on Reno’s face makes it worthwhile – a combination of surprise and horrified. Elena almost laughs at the sight. “Fuck, sorry. I thought you meant…”

“I swear if you don’t come over here, I’m going to call this whole thing off.”

That’s about as much of an invitation as she’s ever going to give Reno and he knows it. He walks over to her, pushing her against the wall firmly. The height difference always gets to her – she hates looking up at everyone all the time, even if Reno is the closest to her height. When he brings his face closer, she can see the glint in those bright turquoise-esque eyes. Like glass catching the colours, but right now they’re dark with intent.

One hand comes down, lightly skimming over her chest. They already established the ground rules for this – clothes mostly on since they were still _technically_ on the clock, condom no matter _what_ , and no damage that a simple potion couldn’t fix.

Reno kisses gently, surprisingly sweet until she realises he’s using the opportunity to get her belt open and her slacks undone. She can’t fault him for jumping the gun – she’s already a bit worked up over the rush of survival. When she reaches between Reno’s pants, she caresses the bulge already forming, and that gets a hiss of pleasure out of Reno. Eventually he bats her hand away and pushes her slacks down.

“…I admit, I was expecting something a little more…” Reno’s eyes are fixed on her black cotton briefs, and she arches an eyebrow.

“…Sexier? Seriously?”

Reno chuckles and shakes his head. “No. Less black. Maybe red? Y’know, mark the occasion with a redhead?”

“Reno, if you’re a real redhead, we can renegotiate where you can stick your dick.”

A mockingly sad expression crosses his face. “Well played.” Clearly not discouraged, his index finger presses against the front of her briefs, pressing lightly. Elena lets out a soft sigh when it starts circling, light teasing touches over her clit. It’s not enough, and she manages to shove them down to where her slacks are pooling around her ankles. The air feels cool against her bare lower half and she grins at the way Reno’s eyes widen ever so slightly.

“Shit. I owe Rude a lot of gil now. I thought for sure you weren’t a natural blonde.”

She laughs but it quickly turns to a sigh as Reno’s thumb presses against her, rubbing firmly against her clit now. Head back against the wall, she closes her eyes as Reno keeps a steady rhythm, not dissimilar to what she would do to herself.

Reno’s finger pushes into her – no preamble, just circling over her entrance before slipping in and she pushes down against it, spreading her legs awkwardly. Not the first time, she wonders why she opts for slacks when it’s quite literally the worst garment to be fingerbanged in even when they're down around her ankles. But Reno’s ring finger slips in, and she gasps, scrambling for purchase against the wall. The bone of his palm is pressed against her pubic bone, applying pressure to her clit. His mouth bypasses hers, and he bites the side of her neck.

Elena gasps, finally settling on gripping his shoulders as he works his fingers inside her faster. The heat builds in her abdomen, her thighs shaking with effort of standing, and she wants to tell him to _stop_. She can hear how obscene Reno’s fingers sound, fucking her like it’s his cock. And then Reno just drops to his knees, his free hand pressing against her lower abdomen, keeping her upright as he fixates on what he’s doing.

Trying to shove his arm away, her hands curling around his wrist and Reno just grins up at her wickedly. Elena moans helplessly in warning, but he persists. And the waves of pleasure just crest until something _shatters,_ and she comes hard, clenching around Reno’s fingers. Dimly, she can hear his low laugh, but she can barely _stand_ when Reno pulls his fingers free, legs like jelly, overly sensitive and not quite sated at the same time.

“Shit, ‘Lena. You gonna do that with my cock in you?”

Elena looks down, sees that she’s come all over her _slacks_ and Reno’s arm and hand is slick with her wetness. A blush creeps up her neck as she almost slides down the wall, watching as Reno licks his hand curiously. “Y’taste good. Never been with anyone who comes like that. Fuckin’…wanna make you do it again.”  
  
Except she needs to get at least one pant leg off and it’s a bit of awkward hopping about _especially_ when she’s just climaxed what felt like half her damn fluids all over the alleyway and Reno. Who makes _no_ effort to help, just undoes his pants enough to get his cock out before pulling out a condom from his suit jacket and tearing it open. In the illuminating light of the alleyway, she looks down and sees that she was right – dark brown pubic hair.

Elena starts to feel slightly ridiculous, half dressed, her pants around one leg, but the look that Reno gives her is enough to forget about any kind of modesty.

“Leg up…like this.” Reno grabs her by the thigh, yanking her up and she’s off balance until he’s got his other hand around her thigh. He squeezes tightly – enough that she knows it’s going to bruise –and wraps both her legs around his slender waist. There were some doubts in her mind about him being able to hold her up, but the wall plays quite the supporting role.

She feels the way he shifts, slowly sliding into her – wet hot and _slick_ , and she moans low. The sensation of being so exquisitely filled is not lost on her. Reno is built like a sex doll – all lips against her neck and fumbling fingers between them to rub her clit again, too eager to ensure she’s still enjoying herself as she’s being entered. There’s nothing to grab onto behind, and she opts to grip his hair in her hands, her legs tightening around his waist.

Reno’s hip bones dig into her inner thighs, and she grunts, trying to readjust. Reno just takes it as a signal to start thrusting, and it’s – it’s harsh. There’s nothing that could be confused with something like love in his actions, and she just takes it, mouth half open, panting hard. The wall rubs against her ass _hard_ , but she can’t bring herself to care, biting into the leather accent on the shoulder of Reno’s suit jacket as she takes each punishing snap of his hips.

His hands forgo touching her in favour of holding her up, and she can tell he’s angling her up just enough to make it _deeper_ , and she smacks her head against the wall at the change. “Fuck, _fuck_ ,” she gasps, hands moving down to Reno’s throat. The way Reno swears makes her grin, and she starts squeezing the sides of his neck slowly.

For a few minutes there’s nothing but the wet sounds of Reno entering her, losing his rhythm as he starts panting for breath. She watches intently, slipping back into work mode, ensuring she’s applying the right amount of _pressure_ and slowly letting up enough for him to pull air back into his lungs, attempt to find the same rhythm and the cycle starts again. She’s watching the way his eyes start to go glassy, tongue out, canines on full display. Animalistic.

Letting up on his neck makes him give a low growl in response, and so she starts choking him properly. Not releasing him for anything, even when his face starts turning red, thrusting in uncoordinated motions into her. When Elena lets go, he comes with a low cry, face pressed against her shoulder, hips stuttering and jerking. She lets out a low exhale, dizzy on pleasure and _power_ as they start to fall to the ground with Reno being unable to stand.

“Fuck. You little… _minx_ ,” Reno laughs breathlessly, managing to pull out with a wet _squelch_ before sinking down to the ground fully and Elena feels achingly empty for a moment. “You want another round with these guys?” Holding up his hand, he wiggles his fingers suggestively, and she just chuckles, attempting to pull herself together. Her legs are still shaky, her ass feels scraped to hell and back, but she feels good.

“Maybe next time,” Elena murmurs, pulling her pants back up as Reno sits back on the ground, still with a condom on his softening cock, looking dazed. It’s a good look on him, but she’s not going to tell him that. “C’mon. We have to report back.”  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> disclaimer: no pants were ruined beyond repair during this fic, however all cleaning bills were paid for by Reno.


End file.
